


Chasing it

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thIsPROMPTSam and/or Dean has to kill someone they sympathize with. Their method of choice is Djinn poison, which gives the victim a vision of a happy life up until their last breath. Angsty bonus points if either Sam or Dean is the victim's fantasy love interest.





	Chasing it

**Author's Note:**

> if you know anything about me... even the slilghtest thing, you must know that I never follow the prompts the way it's given, that's why my fills were never realy popular...  
> this one per example has no pairing so I had no bonus points for pairing but had extra extra for angst

***  
Title: Chasing it  
Characters: Dean W, Sam W, Castiel, Linda Tran.  
***

Dean and Sam were frustrated, it was frustrating having to follow a fucking monster, something they didn’t even knew what around the whole country just to find nothing,

“Is like that son of a bitch is hiding his tracks!” shouted Dean angry while throwing the lamp they found over a table to a side, they were inside a motel room, there were blood everywhere and pieces of two bodies were splattered all over the furniture and walls. Yet not a sign of what had killed these men.

“Calm down…” Sam asked seeing how the motel manager and two employees were looking at them in their dark suits. 

“Calm Down? Sammy! This thing is killing people and we don’t even know what the fuck it is!!”

It took them five more months and almost 50 victims to find out what was killing all those innocents.

For a start they were innocent, and they only had one thing in common, they were all related to demon and angel possessions at some point of their lives.

They were all viable vessels. And what was hunting them was something like a hunter.

It was a huntress to be specific. A murderer if you ask Dean.

The door of the motel room opened and her small hand covered in bruises and blood turned the light on.

“Mrs. Tran…” Sam Offered and the small lady turned at them. She was carrying the head of her latest victim. She was completely covered in blood.

“Boys, this…”

Dean stepped in front of his brother.

“This is not what we think? Because it looks like you’re murdering innocents.”

If there’s one person that can make Dean look away as a scolded schoolboy is stern Mrs. Tran and she did. One look of her serious face had Dean blinking and looking down. it was like asking him how he dared to judge her when he’d done so much worse. Like asking Dean how can he be chasing her when she was doing his God Damn job.

“Look. Mrs. Tran, those guys? They’re not demons and they’re not angels, and even if they are from the line of blood that could be vessels, they’re not any of those creatures yet.” Sam tried. “This makes no sense.”

“This is what I need to do.” Mrs. Tran explained. “Or I’ll go crazy.” She tossed the bag with the head to the table and moved to cross a name on a list on a wall.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean moved closer, towering over the lady. “You’re supposed to be with your son.”

“You mean, Kevin? The boy you had to protect? The one killed because you’re not good enough?”

Thick heavy silence fell on the room and Mrs. Tran kept working, she had lots of papers, research pointing her to the families and their lines, everyone that could possibly be a vessel at some point.

“My boy… what was left of him turned into something else, banging and smashing things…” she sniffled showing them her bruised back.

“An angry spirit?” Sam gasped. “He became an angry spirit?”  
Mrs. Tran sobbed. Every attempt Dean and Sam made to hold her was rejected.

“I have to do this; I have to stop those monsters from doing the same to other’s people children.”

She turned and shot a stunt gun to the boys. Sam gasped and collapsed on the floor. Dean fought enough to slap her unconscious.

Linda Tran woke up on a bed, restrained to it by her wrists and her ankles tied together. She tried to get free and looked around finding Sam and Dean.

“Mrs. Tran.” Dean Started. “You’re killing innocents, we can’t let that happen.”

“Are you saying I’m one of the things you hunt?” She said as her eyes glowed white and her body lifted from the bed. “Haven’t you ever wanted to avenge something that was taken from you? My boy had a life ahead, a good life, he was going to college. He was going to have a nice life.” Her eyes filled with tears. “I had to see my baby, my miracle baby turn into something I was scared of. Have you any idea how does it feels? HUH?”

Dean blinked and kept quiet.

“Mrs. Tran” once more Sam tried. But the lady had her eyes locked in Dean. 

“I do.” Sam’s head snapped to his brother. “And What I do is punish those who are monsters, not go around killing innocents.” They left the room while she screeched and cursed ordering them to let her go.

Sadly, Castiel said she was no longer human, she was a mix between the old Mrs. Tran they knew and something else, something no civilization has seen since old times, some kind of vengeful soul, something that was alive, yet was no longer from this world. It was too risky to let her go.

“I can atomize her for you.” Castiel offered, but neither Dean nor Sam wanted that. It hurts, they heard and the Winchester couldn’t cause her pain.

“Dean, we cannot just kill her.”

“I know!” and Dean faced Castiel. “Isn’t there a way to cure her?”

“We’d have to stop her pain, to give her soul rest.”

“Kill her” Dean stated and Castiel nodded. He couldn’t fathom the idea of killing Mrs. Tran, not when he understood how it feels like that everything you live for is taken away from you.

Dean remembers Sam when he was soulless, when his brother was no longer himself. He remembers how many times he had to give himself for Sam and… seriously. How can he pretend he doesn’t understand what Mrs. Tran is living? 

“I can’t” Sam got up and walked around. “I have no idea of what to do.”

“I’ll be right back.” The only idea in Dean’s head was from a dream he once had, it’ll give her the life she wanted and couldn’t have anymore.  
*

Linda Tran woke up fresh and rested. She felt much better. She had one of those terrible nightmares the night before. She once more was with those tall guys and the creature. Those guys that killed Kevin, this one nightmare used to repeat over and over in her head.

But she won’t think about it for long, Today was Kevin 28th birthday and he was coming home with his wife and his kids, she was going to see her grandchildren for dinner. Joshua and Linda.

So she spent the day cooking and baking and waiting for her perfect family to get home.

Dinner was perfect, everything she knew her son liked, everything she knew her grandkids would love.

This was what she always pictured; a happy complete, family. But somehow it broke her heart.  
*

Dean was checking her pulse, and it's been minutes since it dissapeared. The IV had the bright blue fluid running into her bloodstream and Sam sighed leaving the room, he couldn’t face it. He just slightly agreed with his brother about the Djin poison.

“Good bye Mrs. Tran. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated kissing the lady’s forehead and letting out a single tear. He had an angry spirit to chase.

The end.


End file.
